


Beg For Me

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Only Dialog, but it's just dialog, dialog, they fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Porn in only dialog. THe fuck i smy brain





	Beg For Me

“God, fuck, fuck, stop teasing me!” 

“Never~” 

“I fucking hate you.” 

“Now now Darky. Don’t make me gag you. Even if you do look beautiful with that red ball between your lips, I really wanna hear you beg for me.” 

“Like hell.” 

“So sure of yourself now… Just wait. You’ll see.” 

“God just shut up and fuck me already.” 

“That counts!” 

“Does fucking not!” 

“Yes it does! Admit it. You wanna beg for my cock.” 

“Shut up.” 

“You already know my answer to that, beautiful.” 

“You ass-ahhh… fuck…” 

“See? How easily I can steal the words right out of your mouth. I’m not even touching you yet.” 

“Fucking… you’re an ass-AH! Wilford!” 

“Oh, getting closer now… C’mon Darky, I just wanna hear you beg a bit…” 

“Fuck-you!’ 

“You are really wanting to give me a challenge now… Guess I’ll just turn this up a bit… see how long you can last…” 

“Fuck, no, Wilford!” 

“You know what I want Dark.” 

“Hnng… fuck… please…” 

“What was that? Can’t quite here you there!” 

“I hate-Gah! Fuck!” 

“Not what I wanted. So close though!” 

“…” 

“Don’t wanna play anymore? That’s no fun… and here I thought you actually wanted me to fuck you…” 

“Please! Dear fuck Wilford, just fuck me already! I can’t stand this anymore, I just want your cock, I need it Wilford, please, please…” 

“Oh… you beg so pretty for me, Darky, a little more for me, yeah?” 

“I need your cock, I need you to fuck me until I can’t breathe, Wilford, please, the vibe doesn’t do shit, I need-Oh!” 

“Shhh… There we go… told you could do it.” 

“Shut up and fuck me already.” 


End file.
